NickToons All-Stars: Song of the Superheroes/Transcript
This is the transcript for NickToons All-Stars: Song of the Superheroes. (The episode begins with the NickToons playing pretend) Leonardo: (pretending to surf) Yee-haw! Surf's up! Spongebob Squarepants: Coming right behind ya Leo! Michealangelo: Looking good, you guys. Danny Fenton: You aren't bad yourself Mikey. Donatello: Yeah. Tak: You got that right Donnie. (Jack and Maddie Fenton come in) Jack Fenton: Hi boys. Maddie Fenton: We have some bad news. The water systems are not working right. So we won't be able to use the water for a while. Danny Fenton: Oh no. Raphael: We have to find a fresh supply of water. Timmy Turner: We will, Raph. And there is only one way. If we work together. All: Agreed. (Meanwhile, with the villains) The Shredder: I have heard that the heroes are going to get the water supply. Ember McLain: Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking? Plankton: That if we team up with each other we'll get to the water supply first. Mr. Crocker: Sounds awfully tempting. Traloc: Indeed. Ember McLain: And do you know what I like about being evil? The Shredder: We all have our evil goals? Ember McLain: No. That we always give in to temptation. Plankton: Indeed. Let's do it. (They head off. Back with the heroes) Danny Phantom: Okay. Where do you find water? Spongebob Squarepants: Maybe you can find water at the sea. (The heroes checked the sea) SpongeBob Squarepants: Huh? Timmy Turner: The sea's dried out. Cosmo: Not exactly what you have in mind. Danny Phantom: What's making all the water go away? Leonardo: I know what. Timmy Turner: Well, what is it? Leonardo: It's the villains! (They all look up and see the villains nearby) Plankton: Gah! What are you doing here?! Donatello: We're here to get that water. Ember McLain: So what? We need it too. Michaelangelo: We need it more than you. (They glare at each other for a few minuets then Timmy has an idea) Timmy Turner: Wait! Arguing isn't gonna solve anything! So, why don't we become superheroes and supervillains to see who can get the water first? Shredder: You know, that isn't a bad idea. Plankton: I agree with you Shredder. Danny Phantom: Now that you mention it, Timmy, this could whip up quite a competition. Leonardo: Indeed. Timmy Turner: Then what are we waiting for? Time to feel super! Raphael: All right! (Ding and poof) Dynamo Danny: I am... Dynamo Danny! Timmy Turner: I am... Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder! Spongebob Squarepants: I am... Spongebob Justicepants! Jimmy Neutron: I am... Iron Boy Genius! Tak: I am... Ju-Ju Man! Leonardo: I am... Limb Leo! Donatello: I am... Digital Donnie! Raphael: I am... Raging Raph! Michaelangelo: And I am... Mega Mikey! Plankton: As for us I am... Plank-Ton! Ember McLain: I am... Music Amber! The Shredder: I am... The Shredinator! Mr. Crocker: I am... Dr. Croctopus! Traloc: I am... Tracklock! HP: I am... Nega-Pixie! Dynamo Danny: We are.. The NickToon Heroes! Music Ember: And we are.. The Legion of Nicktoon Villains! Raging Raph: And we're going to take the water supply before you. Music Ember: May the best team win. All: Agreed. (The NickToons Heroes and the Legion of NickToon Doom set off) Dynamo Danny: Okay. If I were a liquid that keeps you cool during a hot summer's day, where would I hide? Spongebob Justicepants: Uh, in a drain pipe? Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: A lake? Dynamo-Danny: Right. (The NickToons Heroes set off to the lake) Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Hey, guys! (holds up a key) Look what I found. Iron Boy Genius: A key? Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Not just any key, it's a key to a chest which contains what we need to get the water supply. Limb Leo: Maybe if we find the chest we'll find the water containers. Dynamo-Danny: Right. Digital Donnie: To the chest! (They head to the chest but run into the villains on the way) Music Ember: Let's get started on the song. Dynamo-Danny: Hit us with your best shot~ Cause you're gonna get caught~ Spongebob Justicepants: NickToon Hereos, coming through~ NickToon Heroes, whoo-hoo!~ NickToon Heroes: NickToon Heroes, whoo-hoo~ Nicktoon Heroes, whoo-hoo~ Limb Leo: Mighty Limb Leo stomps the ground~ Raging Raph: Raging Raph flips round and round~ Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: Cleft is a Boy Wonder Chin~ Dynamo-Danny: And Dynamo-Danny sometimes wins~ NickToons Heroes: The Iron Boy Genius smart as can be~ Mega Mikey is super funny~ Digital Donnie sure knows a lot~ Spongebob Justicepants shows you he isn't a robot~ NickToons Heroes, whoo-hoo~ NickToon Heroes, whoo-hoo~ (The song ends as the villains are defeated and the heroes open the chest) Mega Mikey: We did it! Digital Donnie: We did indeed. Dynamo-Danny: (picks up the containers) Now, let's go get that water supply. NickToons Heroes: Right! Limb Leo: Come on. Mega Mikey: We're gonna make it! (They eventually find it) Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder: We did it! Digital Donnie: We got all the water! (They head home and Jack and Maddie return) Jack Fenton: Well done, boys. Maddie Fenton: Yes. Well done indeed. Danny Fenton: It was nothing. (Everyone laughs as the episode ends)